microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
8x001 - PlayStation 3
Trivia *Interesting story time- Jon received the PS3 way back in season 3, but, like, the iPod they kept, it didn't cost much to get it fixed. So, Jon bought a controller and Grand Theft Auto 4 and played it. When it broke again much later, it cost too much to have fixed, so Jon just went out and bought a new PS3 and put the old one on the list of things to be microwaved. *Ncv144 and OentOent noticed that either Gabrielle or Shelley (it's impossible to tell which, due to them being identical twins and because Gabrielle was still good in condition) seems to be visible in the stack of future microwaves during the season 8 donation video! So, at least one microwave bought for season 8 was used much later in season 10. This is probably because of the relatively low number of microwave girls who were used in seasons 8 and 9. With Margaret II's holy resurrections and Penelope's long run, not many microwave girls were needed during seasons 8-9. *New disclaimers have been recorded for season 8, and they now include Riley. *The biggest change for season 8 is that the tin foil safety speech has been removed from all of the episodes. Now, after the theme song, the gang go straight to microwaving. "Let's find out!" and "safety is..." still are said, though, and the tin foil shield itself is still there. *The biggest change for the JCML 2.8 is the addition of actual gas mask-like protective masks that actually protect from some harm. Also, Jon put a new reverse POV camera angle, to better show Jory and Riley's reactions, and all episodes are now available in 1080p HD. *The large majority of objects set to be microwaved in season 8 were either bought by the gang at a nearby dollar store or were donated at the Ford Fiesta Boston gathering. *With this episode, Jon began putting "related videos" at the end of each new microwave video. *Sarah's "start" button is in the middle of Sarah's panel. Jory had difficulty finding it. *The fire extinguisher had to be used. *At 2:43, the PlayStation 3 experiment never bought at Borders Bookstore. They bought it at Kmart or Target. Quotes *Jory: What's their motto again? Riley: PS3... Piece of... Piece of sh*t 3? *Jory: We also have this new Sharp carousel microwave. What's her name? Shaniqua! Jon: I don't know how to spell that. Pick something easier! Riley: Bad name! Jory: You can't just name her something... Sarah? Have we gone with "Sarah"? Jon: "Sarah" it is! *Jory: Sparks right off the bat. Sarah's a feisty one! Jon: Feisty little woman! *Jon: You know what? It's kind of fitting that the first episode we released in 1080p is microwaving a device that is capable of playing back 1080p Blu-rays! *Jory: It's times like these I ask myself, "Do I really care for this microwave? Do I WANT to save her, or don't I?" Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rWyJXpezPs&playnext_from=SL